Prosecutor's Office
by pika318
Summary: Drabbles about the happenings in the Prosecutor's office after Edgeworth becomes Chief Prosecutor.


**Moko-chan** : Drabbles about the happenings in the Prosecutor's office after Edgeworth becomes Chief Prosecutor. My brain is random…

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Rivalry

* * *

A lone man dressed in a magenta trench coat stared at the notice board located at the entrance of the hallway of the prosecutor's office. This large cork board was placed next to the receptionist's counter, a fairly noticeable location. On it was various information such as cut outs of newspaper articles of current affairs, a calendar documenting upcoming events, daily schedules for some of the employees working in these premises and-

"What in the world-" The man muttered under his breath. He turned to the receptionist counter, hoping to get an explanation but the receptionist, Sekree Turee, a middle - aged woman of Indian descent, was nowhere to be seen. She had probably gone for yet another coffee break. The man took off his glasses, wiped them, put them back on, and looked at the two very pink columns made out from pink pins and post-it notes on the right side of the cork board.

At the top of the cork board were the passport sized photos of two of his subordinates, Klavier Gavin, a prosecutor who had been here for about half a decade and Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, a prosecutor from the Kingdom of Khura'in who only been in the office for less than two months. Below both photos, there were lines of pink pins. It seemed like the line of pins under Gavin's photo was slightly longer.

"Oh, Ch-Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth! A good day to you!" A falsely cheerful voice greeted the man who was called Edgeworth. He turned to see Turee place a large mug of coffee on her desk. She gave a nervous glance at the pink area of the notice board.

"Good afternoon, Madam Turee. May I know what is the meaning of-" Edgeworth jabbed his thumb at the line of pins, "this?"

"Oh um...well...they are both very good looking men…" Turee said while sitting at her desk, pretending to be doing some work on her computer.

"... …"

"And um...it seems like the ladies here have started a fan club for the new prosecutor." Turee was sweating buckets now.

"...Please take it down by the end of the day. It's unprofessional."

"...But, but Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, it's not affecting anyone's work…"

"... ..." Edgeworth let out a quiet sigh and was about to repeat himself.

"Prosecutor Gavin and Prosecutor Sahdmadhi don't seem to mind. In fact, Prosecutor Gavin is extremely supportive of this."

"Supportive….?" Edgeworth subconsciously uttered the key word in this sentence and regretted it almost immediately.

"Yes! He saw it when he came in this morning and put a pin under his own photo. Everyone knows there's some kind of rivalry between those two. Prosecutor Gavin seems to be more prickly than usual ever since Prosecutor Sahdmadhi joined. With his detective being taken away from him and all…" Turee said all this with the enthusiasm of a housewife talking about the latest soap opera in a fish market.

In reality, the situation was not that dramatic. He had heard Gavin commenting that he had been unable to engage Detective Ema Skye's, a forensic scientist, expertise because she was getting constantly "dragged around" (as Gavin would put it) by Sahdmadhi. Though Edgeworth himself had not witnessed any conflict between Gavin and Sahdmadhi but Gavin seemed to be particularly upset whenever the latter was mentioned in his presence.

"As far as I know, Detective Skye is not owned by anyone…" Edgeworth pointed out, but it was hopeless to discuss logic with a passionate gossipmonger.

"They were going out, weren't they?! Detective Skye is so lucky, to be caught between two beautiful men."

Considering how Ema had vented to Edgeworth about having to deal with the antics of a certain "glimmerous fop" and being dragged around from the States to Khura'in and back multiple times with no break, he did not feel that she was lucky at all. If Ema heard the words that this middle aged married woman uttered, she would probably throw a fit.

Edgeworth wanted to point out that Ema had negative romantic interest for either of the men but feared that other rumors would sprout from said fact.

"Just take it down. It seems like I may have to have a word with those two."

"Bu…" Another exclamation of protest.

"Do it or I will do it myself."

"…Yes, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth."

A reluctant agreement was heard.

With that, Edgeworth headed to the Chief Prosecutor's office to make a cup of tea for himself.

"I am looking forward to retirement…"

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : That's it. Can't think much. Many ideas but unable to put them into words :P

 **pika318:** Somehow I am starting to wonder how Lana Skye feels about this whole situation her younger sister found herself in.


End file.
